thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
6teen
6teen is a Canadian animated teen sitcom first aired on November 4, 2004. It is created by Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. It is set in the fictional "Galleria Shopping Mall" and follows an ensemble cast of six sixteen-year-old friends as they explore their first part-time jobs and lives as teenagers. It is a Fresh TV Inc., Nelvana Limited and Teletoon Television Production. The show has also been re-airing in the USA on Cartoon Network after having been dropped from two other television channels, though is airing episodes in random order. For example, Cartoon Network would air a first season episode as a "new" episode, then the next "new" episode would be from Season 3, and the one after that could come from Season 2, causing much confusion. Due to the slightly more lenient Canadian TV ratings system, the series is always rated G there, but Cartoon Network's rating for 6teen is either TV-PG or TV-PG D. Since its debut, the program has aired 91 episodes over four seasons, as well as two one-hour specials. The fourth and final season debuted on September 10, 2009, and included 13 episodes, ending on February 11, 2010. A Nelvana Limited production, the series' characters are voiced by young Canadian actors, and the show continues to draw positive response, with critical reception from sources like the Pucinella Awards and the Alliance for Children and Television. About The show is about 6 sixteen-year-olds who go on misadventures throughout the Galleria Mall. Most of the time, the episodes take place where the 6 teens sit at a table. Episodes #Take This Job and Squeeze It #The Big Sickie #The Slow and the Even-Tempered #A Lime to Party #Deck the Mall #The Sushi Connection #The Five Finger Discount #Breaking Up with the Boss' Son #Employee of the Month #Idol Time at the Mall #The Fake Date #Mr. Nice Guy #The Girls in the Band #Clonesy #Stupid Over Cupid #The Khaki Girl #The (Almost) Graduate #Bring It On #The Swami #Cecil B. Delusioned #The Birthday Boy #Enter the Dragon #One Quiet Day #It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! #The One with the Text Message #Boo, Dude #6teen: Dude of the Living Dead #Going Underground #Deadbeat Poets Society #Career Day #Fish and Make Up #Awake the Wyatt Within #Unhappy Anniversary #Pillow Talk #In a Retail Wonderland... #Midnight Madness #Welcome to the Darth Side #The New Guy #Major Unfaithfulness #Waiting to Ex-Sale #Losing Your Lemon #The Hunted #Lights Out #A Ding from Down Under #The Wedding Destroyers #The Lords of Malltown #Jonsey's Low Mojo #Smarten Up #Dirty Work #Over Exposed #A Crime of Fashion #Spring Fling #Girlie Boys #Snow Job #Sweet 6teen #Baby, You Stink #Selling Out To The Burger Man #The Journal #Silent Butt Deadly #The New Jonsey #Wrestlemania #Prank'd #2-4-1 #Another Day at the Office #Oops, I Dialed It Again #How the Rent-a-Cop Stole Christmas #Insert Name Here #All Pets Are Off #J is for Genius #Bicker Me Not #Love at Worst Sight #The One with the Cold Sore #Double Date #Fashion Victims #Whoa, Baby #Cheapskates #Opposites Attack #Mr. and Mr. Perfect #Date and Switch #Life Slaver #Labour Day - Part 1 #Labour Day - Part 2 #6 Teens and a Baby #Blast From The Past #Quit It #Kylie Smylie #The List #Great Expectations #Out Of This World #On Your Mark, Get Set... Date #Role Reserval #Bye Bye Nikki - Part 1 #Bye Bye Nikki - Part 2 Cast and Crew Gallery External Links *6teen Wiki Category:Shows